Prank Wars
by chilipeppergirl
Summary: What happens when Beast Boy pranks Raven by accident? He blames it on Robin, and a prank war ensues.


"Hey Cyborg, I need to ask you a question." High in the Titans Tower, a robot was feverishly playing a video game while a worried green-hued youth paced behind him, wringing his hands. Before the metal man could answer, he continued on.

"Hypothetically, if I were to pull a good natured, totally justified prank on someone, but accidentally set it on somebody else, who may or may not have told me before that she could send me to the depths of Trigon's worst nightmare, what should I do?" Cyborg had torn his eyes away from the screen and was now looking at Beast Boy in wide eyed horror.

"How hypothetical is this question?" Beast Boy winced.

"You know, not as hypothetical as I would have hoped." Suddenly a screech echoed through the hall.

"BEAST BOY!"

"You pranked _Raven_?! Did you not learn your lesson with Starfire?!"

"Yeah, who would've thought she didn't like blueberry pie? Or do you think it was the dirty socks that set her off?" They could hear Raven storming through the hall.

"I can still live if I play my cards right. Just keep calm and let me do the talking." Raven burst into the room, goopy crust dribbled through her once violet hair.

"What's wrong?" the changling inquired sweetly. Blue sludge tumbled down her face and a silent Cyborg was surprised that it didn't evaporate off her fuming skin. The worst part was, he knew she was restraining herself.

"What's WRONG?!"

"You think I did that?" he looked genuinely taken back.

"If you didn't do it, then who did, Sherlock?"

"I don't know, check the socks!" Raven rolled her eyes impatiently and looked down at the putrid, crusty socks in her hand. At once her eyes narrowed and she was still staring daggers as she slowly melted through a portal in the soon as the void closed, Beast Boy and Cyborg breathed a sigh of relief.

"What was on the socks?"

"Oh, they were Robin's nasty socks. She saw his initials. I used them as a backup plan."

"So if they were Robin's socks," Cyborg reasoned, "and you're scared of Raven, and you would never prank Starfire again, then who exactly was this prank for?" Beast Boy grinned bashfully. "Uh..." Cyborg scowled.

"Never mind. So does this mean Robin monograms his socks?"

Meanwhile, in the dim vastness of Raven's room the demoness was cleaning pie out of her hair in front of the mirror. Oh Robin would be sorry he had ever crossed her...

At the crack of dawn the next morning the boy wonder yawned, stretched, pulled on his monogrammed socks, and quickly spiked his hair with the gel by the dresser while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Walking to the common room, he noticed the only one awake was Raven, sipping her tea. Not unusual, Raven liked the peace and quiet of the morning without others screaming through the Tower. He stopped to say good morning, but at the sound of his voice she turned with what only could be described as fury, then instantly dissolved into a slight smile. As strange as that was, he shrugged it off thinking, oh, she probably thought I was Beast Boy. Just then Starfire entered the room and studied the spiky-haired hero with bewilderment in her sleepy eyes.

"You are riding on the bandwagon, I can see." Now it was Robin's turn to look confused. Before he could ask what the extraterrestrial was blabbering about, he heard laughter from the far side of the room and noticed Beast Boy and Cyborg falling over themselves with laughter.

"Nice...hair...Robin!" the green boy panted between breaths.

"What are you talking about?" he demanded and the other two cracked up again.

"Go look in the mirror, man!" Cyborg wheezed, unable to contain his amusement. Robin, finally realizing what had happened, rushed back to his room and looked in the mirror. He saw his own image, as predicted, but instead of the jet black hair he was born with, a shock of bright neon hair reflected back at him. He nearly fainted with embarresment on the spot, but he was detirmined to find out who ruined his hair. He struggled to maintain his cool as he strode back to the other Titans, fists clenched.

"Who was it? Beast Boy?" Beastboy looked appalled.

"Why does everyone always think it's me?!" Robin took him by the arm and dragged him to the criminal box to interrogate.

"Tell me the truth, was it you?" Robin began the interrogation.

"NO! And I really can't take you seriously with your hair like that."

Thirty minutes and eight lie detector tests later, Robin had gotton out of him that Raven turned his hair gel orange the night before. Robin was dumbfounded. _Raven_ pull a prank? But he had to face the facts. He had been pranked, and now he had to get revenge. Walking out to the couch he leaned over and whispered in her ear, "_You_ _are in big trouble_."

Robin had been in his room since eight in the morning. Starfire had brought him lunch, and he had spent most of his time in the shower. Raven knew he was planning something but wasn't too worried. She would just have to be more careful until this blew over. After dinner, he still hadn't come down, so she felt it was safe to walk up to her room. Her hand was on the doorknob when she felt something get pulled over her head. She struggled around in the cloth until she found an opening at the top. Sticking her head through, she looked down in horror. On the bright side, she wasn't being kidnapped, as she first believed. No, it was much worse. She was sporting a frilly pink, frightfully horrid, sickeningly sweet dress. It was not hard at all to think of something sinister as she imagined the dress exploding off of her in ripped, cascading ruins. Her magic surrounded the dress and quivered, but the garment stayed where it was. raven growled and tromped back to the table where her teamates sat mid-chew, gaping at her in delight. Beast Boy was the first to speak.

"Revenge is sweet." Raven sent him a searing glare and through clenched teeth, managed to spit out:

"Where...is...Robin?!"


End file.
